In copending application, Ser. No. 613,449, filed on Sept. 15, 1975, now abandoned there was disclosed a linear accelerometer mechanism. However, in construction of same, it has been found that it has a size which is larger than desired for certain applications. In addition, difficulties have been encountered in obtaining good seals between the three part housing therein provided. Therefore there is need for a new and improved linear accelerometer mechanism.